1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket wrench, and more particularly to a socket wrench including a quick release mechanism for detachably or quickly and effectively attaching or securing a socket member to the driving stem of the socket wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical socket wrenches comprise an aperture formed through the driving head for slidably receiving a detent which may be used to lock a socket to the driving head, and a push bar attached or coupled to the detent and movable to allow retraction of the detent and release of the socket.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,747 to Pawlow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,127 to D'Oporto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,043 to Dempsey et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,227 to Stasiek disclose four of the typical quick release mechanisms or reversible ratchet mechanisms for attaching or coupling to the socket wrenches, and a push bar or release shaft slidably received or engaged in a driving head of the socket wrench for detachably attaching or securing a socket member to the socket wrench.
However, the push bar or release shaft of the typical quick release mechanisms or reversible ratchet mechanisms may only be moved for a limited distance and may not be used to effectively actuate or operate the detent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,245 to Smyers et al. discloses another typical quick release mechanism or quick release and speeder for attaching or coupling to the socket wrenches, and also including a push bar or release shaft slidably received or engaged in a driving head of the socket wrench for detachably attaching or securing a socket member to the socket wrench.
However, the push bar or release shaft of the typical quick release mechanism also may only be moved for a limited distance and may not be used to effectively or quickly actuate or operate the detent.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional quick release mechanisms or reversible ratchet mechanisms for the socket wrenches.